My bad Romance
by yukixharuyaoi
Summary: Sora is a 17 year old model student, who secretly wants excitement. Riku is an 18 year old boy, who likes to live life on the wild side. when these polar opposites meet,what happens? soriku akuroku cleon better summary on my profile.temporaryly on hold


My Bad Romance

Hey, it's Riah Chan again! This is a new story im starting, and im quite excited to write it! I like it, because…well it just is straight up BADASS! w I hope you all enjoy it! I know ill enjoy writing it!

Chapter One. Typical 

Beep. Beeep. BEEEEEP.

A hand lazily snuck from beneath a thick grey comforter, and nearly crushed the oh so annoying alarm clock. Damn Mornings. Damn school. Damn it all!

A short, brunette teenage boy crawled from under the heavy covers, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fist. 'how much sleep did I get last night? Two and a half hours…I think. Feels like five minutes….Oh well, that's what I get for staying up all night to study...' he thought exhaustedly.

"Sora? You up?" somebody asked sweetly from outside his door, knocking softly. The brunette turned his head towards the calling of his name, Sora, and hopped of his bed. He raised his arms above his head, stretching his tired muscles. "Yeah ill be ready in a *yawn* minute." He replied quietly, walking to his dresser to find something to wear. "Okay, honey. Hurry up or you'll be late for school." The voice was identified as his Aunt and guardian, Tifa Lockhart. She took him and his brother, Roxas, in when their parents died in a car accident. Tifa is so sweet and understanding, but she was also very tough and protective. Her sweet nature soothed Sora and Roxas through hard times, and her tough nature is mostly only used to keep he and Roxas both safe and in line.

He heard Tifa's footsteps shuffle to across the hall, probably to drag Roxas out of bed. To call his brother 'not a morning person' was an understament. 'Here we go again' Sora sighed in his head. He began the grand countdown 5…4…3…2... "GET THE HELL UP, ROXAS!", Tifa screeched, banging on His brothers door. "Ugh…five more minutes…" he heard Roxas' quiet voice calmly call. How his brother remained to stay calm and emotionless through most everything, including an enraged Tifa, the world would never know. "NO! You say that EVERY morning, then you end up sleeping a whole nother hour, and either being late, or you and Axel pretend to go to school but just end up skipping it together. Don't think I didn't know about all the days you missed! Your school calls me all the time wondering where you are!" Tifa was now yelling at the top of her lungs, banging on the door as hard as she could. He heard Roxas growl slightly, most likely pissed that his Aunt had found out about all the times he and his boyfriend had skipped together. Sora of course already knew about it. He was pretty sure they went and hung with their older friends, or spent the entire day at Axels, fucking none stop. 'Ew. Mental image.' Sora mentally grimaced.

By this time, Sora had gotten bored of the argument going on across the hall. He knew it had probably ended with the beyond pissed off Tifa, dragging his emo brother out of bed. Sora began looking through his drawers for something suitable to wear. Everything he owned wasn't what most people would call 'stylish', it was all very plain, not 'glamorous' or 'flashy'.

He was in his final year of high school (he's seventeen btw...), and didn't really care what people thought of him. He had built up a 'goodey goodey' Kind of reputation, or so people said. He was often referred to as 'teachers pet', 'nerd', or 'goodey two shoes', but really he was just smart, and actually did what he was told. And he really didn't care about his social standing. All he wanted was to finish high school (he usually scores all A's), get into a nice collage' (he has been offered scholarships, but doesn't know which to accept yet.), and get a steady and reliable job. So, yes many would call him 'innocent', for not ever doing anything daring such as drinking, having sex, or partying, but he just felt he didn't have time to do stupid things.

Sora then washed up, throwing on a typical outfit. A long sleeved, light blue tee shirt, that he felt complemented his crystal blue eyes quite nicely. He also wore some light grey skinny jeans, and a light grey jacket, zipped halfway.

After throwing on some black sneakers, he ruffled his gravity defying brown locks, feeling content with his attire.

Typical outfit.

Typical schedule.

Typical first day, of his final high school year.

He knew everything would be the same as it was last year and the year before that.

Oh joy. Is it wrong that he sometimes craved excitement? Is it wrong that he sometimes wanted to feel the adrenaline pump throughout his veins...?

For now he would tell himself it was wrong. And just be typical.

Just have a typical day.

A typical life.

**3nd of chapter one. Typical**

Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll get to know roxas and meet axel next chapter! This is gonna be so much fun to write and I hope you all will Read and review. w luv you guys! Don't worry; there is yaoi to come…


End file.
